


Pezzi di puzzle

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 007!AU, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall deve trovare i piani del generale Caraway; nella loro ricerca, sua figlia Rinoa compromette la missione di Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pezzi di puzzle

La camera doveva essere vuota, chiusa a chiave e interdetta agli ospiti dell’hotel di Timber; per questo Squall l’ha scelta come nascondiglio temporaneo in attesa che il generale Caraway lasci la sua stanza. Almeno, questo è quello che gli ha riferito Zell, e avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sempre ci si può fidare delle sue informazioni.

“È assolutamente sicura” gli aveva detto. “Non ti troverà nessuno lì” gli aveva detto.

Nessuno tranne la _figlia_ della _persona che è pagato per spiare_.

Dove ci si può nascondere in una camera completamente vuota? Per questo non appena riconosce Rinoa Caraway, lei lo nota.

 _Ragiona. Non sa perché sei qui. Sii naturale_ , pensa mentre l’espressione di lei passa dalla sorpresa al compiaciuto. _Ti ammazzerò, Zell_.

“Fuggito anche tu dalla festa, eh?” gli chiede, avvicinandosi. Indossa un abito giallo, corto ma non troppo, adatto ad una ragazza giovane come lei per la festa di gala in onore dell’ennesimo anniversario della sconfitta di Timber, capelli neri lucenti perfettamente lisci. La festa è una copertura: si tratta infatti di un modo come un altro per consentire alle figure più prestigiose di Galbadia di scambiarsi informazioni sul posto senza sollevare un polverone. Il compito di Squall è recuperare più informazioni possibili.

Annuisce e non aggiunge altro, sperando di chiudere così la discussione, ma lei continua, forse sperando di metterlo a suo agio. Illusa. “E non sono nemmeno l’unica a sapere come forzare una porta. Bello non essere soli! Io sono Rinoa”

“Squall” borbotta lui, controvoglia.

Dal piano di sotto, si sente chiaramente la musica; la festa deve essere iniziata. Squall ha qualche ora di tempo prima che inizino a scorrere gli alcolici per cercare informazioni, per poi imbucarsi alla festa e uscirne senza essere notato.

Rinoa poggia l’orecchio alla porta, per captare meglio i suoni che Squall percepisce invece molto più chiaramente. “Chissà quanto ci vorrà a mio padre perché noti che non si sono” dice con una punta di amarezza.

Non è in buoni rapporti con il generale; Squall memorizza la nuova informazione. Rinoa è una ragazzina, quindi certamente non conosce i piani militari di Galbadia né tradirebbe il padre rivelandoli, ma in futuro potrebbe essergli necessaria.

“Allora perché ti nascondi qui?” chiede con solo un pizzico di irritazione.

Rinoa alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sta sorridendo. “Suppongo che mi cercherà un poco, prima di decidere che sono andata alla festa senza di lui. Sa benissimo che lo farei”

Il silenzio cala pesante tra di loro, mentre Rinoa origlia tutto ciò che avviene fuori dalla porta e Squall aspetta che lei esca per mettersi finalmente a lavoro, silenziosamente maledicendo Zell. Qualche minuto dopo, con un Woop! di gioia, Rinoa parla per prima.

“Posso uscire ora! È stato un piacere incontrarti, Squall”

_Ne dubito._

Non si sorprende nello scoprire la camera del generale Caraway perfettamente ordinata; non aiuta la ricerca di Squall, che ora deve stare attento a lasciare le cose esattamente come e dove le ha trovate. La cassaforte che l’albergo fornisce in ogni stanza contiene solo documenti di poco conto, uno specchio per le allodole, che Squall legge velocemente e altrettanto velocemente rimette a posto. Non ne è sorpreso; lui stesso ha aperto la cassaforte senza problemi di sorta e Caraway di certo sa che chiunque cercherebbe e ruberebbe i documenti se li mettesse lì.

Gli ci vuole qualche minuto, ma finalmente trova una valigetta blindata ben nascosta. Sa come aprirla, lasciando tracce invisibili a chi non le cerca, ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di prendere un singolo cacciavite che passi leggeri lo distraggono. Il rumore si ferma proprio davanti alla porta della stanza di Caraway; Squall non può fare altro in quei pochi preziosi attimi che rimettere la valigetta al posto e uscire sul terrazzo.

Ben nascosto, scorge la figura di chi l’ha disturbato. Si tratta di Rinoa, e, più sorprendente ancora, vede la ragazza frugare dappertutto senza preoccuparsi di mettere niente in ordine. Squall è certo che lei non troverà la valigetta, ma la missione è comunque compromessa: di certo, vedendo il disordine della camera al suo ritorno, il generale Caraway controllerà immediatamente la valigetta per tracce di forzatura.

Brontolando, Squall si arrampica verso le scale antincendio, da dove potrà fuggire.

 

Giorni dopo, il fallimento della missione brucia ancora nella mente di Squall, nonostante nessuno dei suoi compagni gliene abbia fatto una colpa. Non ci potevi fare niente, gli hanno detto tutti, compreso Zell, speranzoso di certo che il suo errore sia così dimenticato. Non ha avuto fortuna; Quistis gli ha tirato per bene le orecchie.

Steso sul letto, Squall pensa alla ragazza, Rinoa, con un lieve senso di irritazione. Cosa cercava, e perché? Era così importante da compromettere la riuscita della sua missione? Ripete più volte nella sua mente tutto quello che sa e ha visto su di lei, cercando di trovare un senso, ma ha l’impressione che gli manchi un solo tassello. Potrebbe crogiolarsi nell’irritazione e nella confusione per tutto il giorno, se il cellulare all’improvviso non vibrasse. Sullo schermo, compare il nome di Quistis.

“Vieni in ufficio appena puoi. Siamo a corto di personale” dice la donna non appena lui apre la chiamata. Si tratta di un codice; _vieni alla base, c’è una nuova missione per te_ , significa veramente. Prima ancora che abbia chiuso la chiamata, Squall è già in piedi, segretamente lieto di avere una fonte di distrazione.

In pochi minuti di camminata veloce, raggiunge il Garden, nome in codice per la base dei SeeD, il meglio del meglio in fatto di spie. Potrebbe sembrare un semplice auditorium, ma accedendo ai livelli sotterranei – tramite codice noto solo ai SeeD – si raggiunge il vero quartier generale. Quistis lo aspetta all’entrata, capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon per non coprirle il viso e addosso un semplice e professionale completo. Lo saluta con un sorriso.

“Di che si tratta?” chiede Squall, saltando i convenevoli per andare dritto al punto. Quistis gli fa strada - il rumore dei suoi tacchi, perfettamente cadenzato, mette Squall a suo agio.

“Un membro della resistenza di Timber cerca una spia. Sembra voglia sapere cosa stia progettando Caravay”

Esattamente quello che avrebbe scoperto giorni fa, se non fosse stato per sua figlia. Cid, il capo del Garden, sembra volergli dare un’altra chance.

“Già firmato il contratto?”

Quistis annuisce e svolta a destra lungo il corridoio, per andare, ora ne è certo, verso l’ufficio di Cid. “Devi incontrare il cliente per gli ultimi dettagli” Gli sorride mentre si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. “Non mi sembri curioso”

Squall alza le spalle. Che senso ha essere curioso se gli rimane da percorrere solo un altro corridoio per sapere della sua missione? Quistis ride leggermente. Una piccola parte di Squall, quella parte che cerca sempre di sopprimere ma senza risultato, teme che lei stia ridendo di lui. No, si dice fermamente, non sto saltellando come un bambino, non c’è nulla di cui ridere.

A metà corridoio, davanti alla porta della divisione strategica, Quistis si ferma. “Questa è la mia fermata. Non penso di doverti dire dove devi andare, vero?” Non ce n’è bisogno, per cui la saluta con un cenno del capo. In un attimo lei scompare dietro la porta, lasciandolo solo.

Non perde più altro tempo nel completare la strada per l’ufficio di Cid. Si controlla un attimo per accettarsi che sia composto e sembri un professionista, e bussa all’anonima porta bianca.

“Avanti”

E mentre ancora la sta aprendo, lo accoglie un volto che ha già visto una volta, un volto sorpreso di vederlo lì tanto quanto lui lo è di vedere lei.

“Tu?”

Rinoa Caraway, figlia del generale Caraway con cui non ha un buon rapporto, membro della resistenza di Timber. Ecco perché cercava quei documenti. Il tassello che gli mancava ora completa il puzzle.


End file.
